The present novel concept broadly relates to the art of vehicle suspension systems and, more particularly, to a protective curtain for vehicle suspension components, such as an air spring assembly of a vehicle suspension system. The present novel concept finds particular application and use in conjunction with suspension systems of wheeled vehicles, and will be described herein with specific reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present novel concept is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary.
Air springs and other components are well known and commonly used elements of vehicle suspension systems. Additionally, devices of various types and kinds have been developed for use in operative association on or with such suspension components (e.g., air springs). Generally, though, the use of such devices has been found to be application specific, with a given device being used to meet a specific need or overcome an identified problem. As such, these devices are commonly employed to address specific conditions and/or issues associated with the vehicle suspension system or components thereof.
As an example, substantially rigid restraining devices, often referred to as restraining cylinders, are well known and commonly used to provide radial support to the flexible spring member of an air spring. Restraining devices are useful for permitting an air spring to be used at an increased air pressure level while maintaining the outer shape thereof within an established or desired dimension. Thus, added load capacity and/or performance can be achieved while maintaining a predetermined outer envelope.
An example of a restraining device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,634 ('634) to Harris, which is entitled AIRSPRING WITH PARTIAL RESTRAINING SLEEVE. The '634 patent discloses an air spring suspension with a restraining sleeve secured on an upper end member thereof. The restraining sleeve extends along the exterior of the flexible member of the air spring and circumferentially surrounds at least a portion of the same in a manner that may also provide some measure of protection thereto.
However, numerous disadvantages are associated with the use of restraining devices, which results in the same being poorly suited for use as protective or shielding devices. One such disadvantage is that restraining cylinders are commonly formed from a relatively stiff and often substantially rigid material. As such, clearance between the restraining cylinder and the surrounding structure is normally provided, which often leaves at least a portion of the air spring directly accessible and, thus, somewhat exposed. What's more, restraining cylinders are typically of a substantially shorter length than that of a fully extended air spring. As a result, at least a portion of the flexible spring member is often exposed and subject to damage, particularly during conditions in which the air spring is at least partially extended.
Another disadvantage of such restraining devices is that the same are normally seamless and of a cylindrical or other fully surrounding shape or construction. The restraining devices are typically mounted directly on a component of the air spring and extend fully around the periphery thereof. As a result, it is usually necessary to fully remove the suspension component to replace a damaged restraining cylinder.
Still another disadvantage of restraining cylinders is that the cylinder wall is in direct contact with the flexible spring member. As such, abrading of the spring wall and/or other undesirable conditions can occur due to the use of restraining cylinders. Additionally, the restraining device can contribute to heat retention within the air spring, which can result in degradation of the components thereof. Thus, it is beneficial to avoid using such constructions and/or devices where possible. For the foregoing and other reasons, it will be recognized that restraining devices or cylinders are poorly suited for use as shielding or protective devices.
Body skirts or covers are another example of components used on or in association with vehicles. Such devices are normally secured on the vehicle to protect or cover a portion, feature or component thereof. These devices can be generally classified as outer body covers or bottom covering devices depending on where on the vehicle they are located and to which parts thereof they are secured. Outer body covers, are typically secured along or across the vehicle body for aesthetic, aerodynamic or other purposes, such as along the front end of the vehicle or across the wheel wells thereof. Other covering devices are generally secured along the bottom of the vehicle to cover components there located, such as to minimize dripping of fluids therefrom, for example.
One example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,646 ('646) to Kanan, which is entitled SNOWMOBILE SUSPENSION WELL SKIRT STRUCTURE. The '646 patent discloses a skirt structure or cover for a snowmobile suspension well. The skirt structure includes a sheet of fabric, such as vinyl, plastic, leather, cloth or canvas, for example, that preferably remains flexible at low temperatures. The skirt covers a portion of the suspension well to prevent snow from packing into the suspension well, which could undesirably reduce suspension travel and/or response and could also increase the front-end weight of the snowmobile. The skirt structure of the '646 patent also includes a rigid secondary ski that helps to minimize any packing of snow within the suspension well during operation in deep snow.
There are, however, disadvantages associated with the above-described skirts or body covers. For example, these devices often do not fully enclose the associated portion of the vehicle, which can result in undesirable exposure of the vehicle body or suspension components. Additionally, such arrangements are generally tautly secured on the snowmobile such that include windows or openings through which suspension components are passed are commonly provided. As such, these various gaps or openings can permit projectiles or debris to contact and potentially damage components covered by the skirt. Furthermore, known skirts and/or body covers are generally formed from relatively light-weight materials, as noted above. Such materials are poorly suited for stopping or deflecting high-velocity projectiles, such as shrapnel from explosive devices and/or firearm ordinances. Such skirts and other known body covers are generally not intended for such use, and typically do not extend across or cover sensitive components that might particularly benefit from such protection from high-velocity projectiles and debris.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a protective curtain that does not suffer from the above described problems and disadvantages.